totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Winners VS Losers
This season will have 20 competitors and two teams:Wondrous Winners and the Lame Losers! The Lame Losers will be:Eva,Noah,Blaineley,Ezekiel,Katie,Sadie,B,Staci,Dawn,and Dakota. The Wondrous Winners will be:Gwen,Owen,Duncan,Beth,Heather,Alejandro,Cameron,Lightning,Mike and Zoey! The prize 1 billion dollars!It will take place at Boney Island,and exile is now on Camp Wawanakwa! There will be exactly,20 episodes! The person on the losing team who still worked the most will have immunity on that team!There will be an immunity idol in play for a user to take and use at elimination. Who will win it all on Total Drama Winners Vs Losers! The Marathon As all the campers arrive tension and friendship starts.Alejandro and Heather were arguing the whole time,while Mike and Zoey were making out.Chris announces the new season and the teams. Blaineley shouted "I am not a loser!!". While trying to tear Chris to pieces.Heather starts to make fun of the loser team stating that this would be the easiest billion dollars!Then he announced the challenge:to run a 3 mile marathon!The campers were upset and groaned.Then he said "Go!" and everybody took off!While running B and Dawn formed an alliance stating they would vote off Dakota for her bad aura.At the finish line they came in this order:Lightning,Eva,Dawn,Alejandro,Beth,Mike,Zoey,Blaineley, Gwen,Duncan,Staci,Ezekiel,Heather,Cameron,and B.Then there was still Owen,Katie,Sadie,Dakota and Noah. Then Noah came in,followed by Katie and Sadie.Then when the top ten placers were enjoying their reward buffet,Owen was about to win he went for the food and lost to Dakota.The Wondrous Winners had lost.Lightning had immunity for performing the best in the challenge.The final two were:Cameron and Owen.The final marshmallow goes too....Cameron!Owen is the first person voted out of TD WVL! The Paparazzi It starts out with Chris calling the campers for the next challenge.Chris then announces that you will have to come up with stylish outfits and get a paparazzi shoot.Dakota was elated,much to Dawn and B's annoyance.When they were walking to get to the challenge location,B and Dawn had convinced Blaineley and Noah to join their alliance.On the winners team Lightning was bragging about how he won the challenge,annoying Heather,Beth,Alejandro,Duncan and Gwen's annoyance.Then they decided to start a temporary alliance to boot him off.When they arrived everyone tried their best with Dakota leading the project on her team.On the winners team everyone was fighting.While that Alejandro and Heather managed to get photos of the others while arguing.Then Heather edited the photos to make them look nice.With her being first and them looking nice,Chris made them the winner.When their alliance was excited to boot Dakota,he declared her the solo immunity winner.So they have to boot somebody else.They decided to boot Ezekiel and he went home that night. The Eat Off The episode started out with Dakota overhearing their alliance plans,to recruit Staci. Then she beat them to it.She got,Staci,Katie and Sadie.Eva stated that she doesn't believe in alliances.With this Dakota approached the other side and made a 1 round alliance to eliminate Eva with 8 votes against 1.She decided to still have her alliance vote for Eva.In the challenge they had an eat off where 3 people would be eliminated at each round.The first were: Beth,Dakota,and Alejandro.Then it was:Cameron,Katie and Sadie.Then:B,Gwen and Heather.Then it was:Dawn,Staci,and Mike.Then it went by 2s.Then it was Zoey and Blaineley. Then Noah and Lightning.Then Duncan won over Eva.Twist though,Eva won solo immunity.Then a video was played that Duncan was cheating.Duncan was then booted off by his own teammates. Bad Boxing The Episode started out with the two loser alliances strategizing.Dakota and her alliance was trying to get Noah on their side,but he declined.Dawn and her alliance was trying to recruit Staci,but she declined.When they got to the challenge it was a boxing round.The setups were:Dawn and Gwen,Dakota and Alejandro,Noah and Heather,Beth and Katie, Sadie and Cameron,Mike and Blaineley,Lightning and B,Eva and Zoey. With Staci sitting out.The winners were:Gwen,Alejandro,Heather,Katie,Sadie,Blaineley,Lightning,and Eva.The new matchups are:Lightning and Sadie, Alejandro and Katie,Heather and Eva,and Gwen and Blaineley. The Winners were:Alejandro,Lightning,Eva,and Blaineley. The new matchups are: Lightning and Blaineley and Eva and Alejandro.The winners are Lightning and Eva.In the final showdown Eva wins.The Losers win!The winners were ready to boot Lightning,then for doing the best Lightning won immunity.In the end Zoey went packing for failing the boxing challenge.Mike and Zoey shared a kiss before leaving. Terrible Talent The Winners were upset about their loss,while the losers were enjoying five star accommodations in the spa hotel.The two alliances were still trying to get Eva out,but she was getting too strong.Back again on the winner' team Mike had decided to blow the challenge so he could be eliminated,and so he could be with Zoey. Chris then announced that they were to meet them at the stage for today's challenge.It was a talent show.The teams had to pick who to compete.The Winners picked Heather,Lightning,and Alejandro.The losers picked Blaineley,Eva,and Staci. It was Heather's ballet against Blaineley's fashion walking.Heather won.Then it was Lightning's weightlifting against Eva's weightlifting.Eva won,much to Lightning's annoyance.Then Alejandro's ability to charm animals against Staci's ability to make every one fall asleep.Alejandro was going to win,but Mike had put rabies in his animal to make it go crazy,then it had attacked Alejandro. Staci won.The winners lost.Heather won solo immunity.Then Mike told them what he did.Everyone voted for him.He was satisfied going down the toilet. 21xY = Elimination It started out with the winners angry over their losing streak.The two alliances are still angry about Eva avoiding elimination.They still did not want to lose though,stating that giving up the Spa Hotel would be horrifying.Then Chris called them for their challenge.He said that it was an academic face off and 2 people would be booted off at a time. Staci would sit out to make it even.First was Lightning and Eva.Then it was Dakota and Heather.Then it was Gwen and Dawn.Then it was Katie and Sadie.Then it was Blaineley and Alejandro.Then it was B and Beth.Then it was Noah against Cameron.Cameron won.The winners had finally won.Noah won solo immunity.When it was voting time,everyone voted for Eva.Then she used the immunity Idol.She was the only vote that counted.She voted for..............Staci!Staci then went down the toilet. You Regatta Be Joking Me It started out with Dawn's alliance talking about their plans.B suggested to boot Sadie,while Dawn suggested Katie.They started arguing very badly,then B left the alliance.On Dakota's alliance,they talked about strategy to recruit Blaineley or Eva when they were deciding,B walked up and joined their alliance.The alliances met and Dawn was furious at B for switching.Though,they still agreed to boot Eva.On the Winners team,Heather,Alejandro,and Cameron made an alliance.They made the elimination order:Lightning,Beth,then Gwen.Feeling that their number disadvantage would be a team weakness.Chris called them to got to the dock for today's challenge.To find a watch in the beach.Then Noah fell and hit his head on the watch.The losers already won the challenge.There was a really good looking boat,and a crappy looking boat.They got to pick first.They obviously picked the cool looking one.When both boats were ready to start the crappy looking one took off while the good looking one stayed.10 minutes later Eva fixed the motor and they were ready to go.Then 20 minutes later the winners arrived at the finish line.The losers lose.Then Dawn slapped herself in the head.For fixing the motor guess who got solo immunity:EVA!With the majority on Dakota's side, they voted for Blaineley.She was eliminated later that night. Lousy Loudness At the beginning of the episode it starts with the two loser alliances talking.They were discussing the powerhouse Eva.She had totally dominated the loser team almost always dodging elimination.When discussing plans Dakota and B got into a fight.B then left both alliances.Then something started Dawn and Dakota made up.Dakota,Dawn,Noah,and shockingly Eva made an alliance.Eva said she overheard everything you guys said about her the past few weeks.She wanted to go to the finish.They agreed to boot B first,then Katie and finally Sadie.On the winners team Heather,Alejandro and Cameron were talking about Lightning being too strong to defeat and him being a threat.Chris then told them today's challenge. They had to face off to see who could make a louder noise.It would be Katie Vs Cameron,Sadie Vs Heather,Alejandro Vs Dawn,Dakota Vs Lightning,Beth VS Noah,Eva VS Gwen,and Beth VS B.Beth would go twice.Winners were:Katie,Heather, Alejandro,Dakota,Beth,who bursts her pipes afterwards,and Eva.It was all tied up,It was Beth who bursts her pipes VS B.Beth gave a little screech which was as quiet as a mouse.B said nothing.The winners win.Dakota wins solo immunity for screaming the loudest.At elimination everyone voted for B,and he was eliminated that night. Un-Cooperative Clothing The day started out with the loser alliance discussing their plans to boot Katie.Since it was 4 on 2 they would definitely win.They went for a walk when they heard Heather's alliance talking.They approached them and they made an alliance during the merge to boot the others. When the challenge was announced they had to hand sew clothes.Katie was excited about this as she was great at sewing.She told everyone to go get the supplies.At the Winners team Lightning had already gotten their supplies ready for them.Heather wanted Green,while Gwen wanted Blue clothes.They started arguing and they started fighting.Cameron broke them up and they stopped.She then signaled for Alejandro and Cameron to come over.She told them to vote for Gwen next.On the losers team.Everyone was getting along great for a change.They worked hard and finished first.Chris liked it and declared the losers the Winners.At elimination a Gwen and Heather were in the bottom two.The loser is..............Gwen.She curses at Heather as she goes down the toilet.